Runaway
by acaudill0068
Summary: How in the world do you lose an eleven year old girl?


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Just a little Puckleberry drabble.

__

__

_

* * *

_

_Fuck! _

How in the world do lose an eleven year old girl? He checked under the bed one more time before bounding down the stairs to search the living room. He was going to kill Becca when he found her, first he would hug the crap out of her, but then he was going to strangle her. It was just like her to pull something like that. He turns his back for five seconds and she disappears. Crap! His mom was going to kill him in the morning when she got home and found out that Becs was gone.

He was reaching for the phone – yes, he was about to call the police, he was that scared – when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out to find a text from Rachel splayed across the screen.

'_Why exactly is your little sister standing in the middle of my living room?'_ He read it and let out a breath of relief and then wondered why Becca was at Rachel's. Probably because it was only three blocks away and the closest person from the emergency contact list Rabbi Greenburg had made up.

* * *

Rachel read over the reply Puck had sent her – _be there in five_ – and then turned back to Becca. "Noah is on his way over." Rachel told the girl and Becca rolled her eyes.

"I told you not to let him know where I was. I ran away, Rachel. I don't want him finding me." Becca crossed her arms and fell back onto the couch angrily.

"He was probably worried sick." Rachel sighed. "You can't just leave without telling him."

"He was ignoring me!" Becca pouted. "He was sexting some girl."

"Rebecca Puckerman!" Rachel gasped.

"I'm eleven. I know what sexting is." Becca rolled her eyes again but couldn't hold back the smile at Rachel's shocked expression.

"You should not know that." Rachel shook her head. "I can't believe Noah would tell you something like that."

"Puck didn't tell me." Becca shrugged. "Some boy at school was talking about it."

"Either way… it's highly inappropriate." Rachel huffed.

The doorbell rang and the scowl returned to Becca's face. "I still can't believe you called him."

"Thanks for letting me know." Puck said when Rachel opened the front door. "I don't understand why she ran away." He sighed, seeing Becca sulking on the couch and then turned back to face Rachel.

"She said you were _sexting_ some girl." Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"I…" Puck ran his hand over his mohawk. "I wasn't sexting."

"I'm sure." She shook her head and led him into the kitchen.

"I'm not lying, Berry." He told her. "Santana sent me some dirty pics but I didn't reply. Hell, I didn't even open the rest of them after I got the first one."

"I believe you." She nodded handing him a soda from the fridge. "But she says she's not going home with you." Rachel sighed. "You can't make her."

"The fuck I can't." Puck scowled. "I'll throw the kid over my shoulder."

"Language!" Her eyes widened.

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Becs!" Puck yelled and soon the little brown-haired girl appeared in the kitchen by Rachel's side. "Go get your coat on." He ordered.

"No." Becca crossed her arms. "I'm staying with Rachel."

"The hell you are!" He said angrily, ignoring the glare he got from Rachel. "We're going home. Ma is going to be so pissed at you when she finds out you walked all the way to Berry's house at eight o'clock at night."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Becca stamped her foot.

"You heard the girl, Noah." Rachel sighed. "You might as well just go. You aren't doing any good here."

"The fuck, Berry?" Puck asked confused.

"You need to leave. Becca needs to eat before she goes to bed." Rachel said pulling a plate of food from the microwave. "Here you are, Sweetie." Rachel smiled.

"What is it?" Becca asked.

"Tofu." Rachel smiled. "It's good for you."

"Don't you have anything edible?" Becca raised her eyebrows.

"I'm a vegan, Becca." Rachel told her. "That's what I eat for dinner."

"I'm not that hungry." Becca shoved the plate of food away.

"Off the bed then." Rachel started to push the girl towards the stairs.

"It's only eight-thirty. Why do I have to go to bed this early?" Becca dug her heels into the carpet and faced Rachel. "Noah doesn't make me go to sleep until after ten."

"Yes, well, this is my house and here we go to bed at eight-thirty. How else would you be able to get up at five o'clock in the morning?" Rachel smiled down at the girl.

"Five?" Becca shrieked. "In the morning?"

"I have an extensive morning routine and you can join me in the morning. First we'll get up at five, spend thirty minutes on the elliptical machine, and then we'll eat breakfast. I was thinking maybe some vegan French toast. It's absolutely delicious. Although, if you're not accustomed to the vegan diet it can be a little nauseating but I'm sure you'll get used to it." Rachel nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it. Anyways, after that you can accompany me to my morning dance class. It's from eight until noon. Maybe the instructor will even let you join in. It'll be so much fun. After that we can come home and do our homework for Monday. By then it'll be pretty late so you can get a shower and off to bed."

"Oh…" Becca's eyes went from Rachel to Puck. "Well, you know, like Noah said, my mom will be really mad. Maybe I should go home. I wouldn't want Ma worrying about me. Besides, Noah would get into a lot of trouble if Ma founds out I ran away." Becca moved to pull her coat on.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "We were going to have tons of fun together."

"Sorry, Rachel. Maybe some other time." Becca told her. "I have to get home."

"Okay, Becca." Rachel sighed and shrugged. "It's your loss."

"I'll be in the truck." Becca couldn't get out of the house fast enough, leaving Puck and Rachel standing in her foyer.

"Did you just…?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Trick your little sister into going home?" Rachel smiled. "Yea… I'm kind of awesome like that."

Puck smirked and shook his head. "That was pretty cool, you know. I don't even think she realized you totally just Jedi mind-tricked her."

"You can thank me later." She told him and waved it off. "Drive carefully and try to keep a better eye on your sister. Have a goodnight, Noah."

"Night, Rach." He walked out of the front door and it wasn't until he was in his truck that he smiled.

"What's your problem?" Becca asked.

"Nothing." Puck glanced up to see Rachel waving at him from the front porch before she hurried inside and closed the front door behind her.

"You _like_ her." Becca teased, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I can see it. You look at her like Adam looks at me."

Puck scowled at her. "You better tell that Adam kid to keep his damn eyes off of you. You're only eleven." He pulled out of Rachel's driveway, not fighting back the grin that forced its way onto his face and thought that maybe his sister was right. "And don't tell Ma about this… any of this."


End file.
